Portal Master of the Lion Guard - Book 1: Spyro's Adventure
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Kion has been chosen by Master Eon to become the next Portal Master. Now he must fulfill his mission to restore the Core of Light, stop the evil Kaos, and save Skylands. But can he do it with the scars of the past that have been inflicted upon his heart?


_**I really wanted to write this one ever since I saw Kion fighting alongside the Skylanders in a dream I had. Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.**_

_**Before I get into the story, I want to give thanks to God in heaven for giving me the words to write this story and the drive to see it through to the end! Thank you all for sticking with me, all you lovely readers!**_

_***I don't own the Lion Guard or Skylanders!***_

* * *

_**Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Skylanders of the Undead Element are stronger in this zone." = Regular Speech

_'See, I told you the head isn't scary enough.' = Someone's Thoughts_

**"Silence, Glumshanks! You're spoiling my evil mood." = Someone Yelling**

**"Greetings, young Portal Master." = Eon or Mufasa Talking & Story Scrolls**

* * *

_**Welcome to Skylands - Saving a Mabu Village**_

* * *

As Kion opened his eyes, he noticed several things. First of all is that he feels like he's floating or standing on a cloud. Second, he feels different. Like his body is not his own. Almost like he's here while at the same time he's not here. He looked around a bit trying to discern his location. But instead of doing that, he saw what he assumes is his reflection in a pool of water and recoiled back, yelping in fright.

He's changed from a lion into one of those creatures known as a human!

He still has his red hair that's has a slicked back appearance, and his eyes are still red, but now he looks like he's about twelve years old in human years. Maybe thirteen. He's wearing those strange outside furs that humans wear. Clothes, he thinks they're called from when Rafiki told him about humans. Kion's wearing a black shirt with a tribal print of a white lion on the front, a pair of dark gray cargo pants with the bottoms of the pant legs tucked into a pair of combat boots and a belt with a skull shaped buckle, and he's also wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves made of leather.

"Where am I? How'd I get here? And how did I turn into a human?"

**"I can answer that, young one."** replied a voice from behind.

Kion turned around to see clouds parting to reveal a floating head. It was unmistakably male, and the oldest male Kion's ever laid eyes on since he's never met his grandparents in the flesh. Though he would have liked to. He was elderly, has white skin with some defined wrinkles, and he also has a long, white goatee. He is also wearing a blue helmet with curved silver horns on the sides.

**"Greetings young portal master. I am Eon, your guide to this world. But as for where you are, young Kion: this is Skylands! The wondrous world of magic and light! A place where all life lives in peace and harmony!"**

Kion looked around and saw a sight that he never thought possible. It's a whole civilization made of islands floating high up in the sky! All lush and green with more trees than the Pridelands could ever hope to grow. A dragon-like creature flew over an island and went in for a landing, only to land on a sheep and get it stuck to its butt. After a bit of effort, the reptile managed to get the fluffy mammal off of its behind and snarled at it briefly.

"Hevi kabisa..." Kion said in awe of what he was seeing. "This is where you live, Eon? It's so beautiful!"

But just then, dark, boiling, ominous clouds began to move in on Skylands.

**"It is beautiful indeed, Kion. But as you are seeing, all is not as it seems. Even now, the darkness is beginning to engulf Skylands! This young Portal Master is where your journey begins. Can we count on you to help save Skylands?"** asked Eon.

Kion's answer was quite obvious for the young lion cub turned human boy.

"Yes you can, Master Eon! I'll protect Skylands with my life!"

Eon smiled hearing the young man say this. He then began pooling energy in the form of a ball of light.

"Then consider this a gift. I will give you your first Skylander. I must first ask you this question. There are eight different elemental powers. Fire, water, air, life, earth, tech, undead, and magic. Out of these eight elements, which do you wish to specialize in?"

"Specialize? What do you mean?" Kion asked.

**"Each Portal Master before you and after you is strongest in a single elemental power, and therefore connected quite strongly with Skylanders of that same element. I myself was strongest with the Magic Element. All you need to do to find your element is place your hand, the thing that was once your paw, on the orb in front of you."** Eon explained.

Hesitantly, Kion reached out with his… hand… and placed it on the glowing orb. It didn't hurt him at all. The lad noted how it just felt warm and almost felt like it had a heartbeat. Kion watched in awe as the orb changed from plain old white light to a dark gray light with a stylized skull floating within it. Eon smiled at what he saw, although he knows the reason for this.

**"Ah, it appears your element is the Undead Element, young Portal Master. And as such, I gift you with a Skylander of the same element."**

Kion watched as the light began to shift until it took on the form of a human. Or at least, something humanoid.

She was a humanoid with bluish-grey skin, and long black hair that had the appearance of an upside down crescent moon. She wears black lipstick, and her eyes are completely white. She's wearing a black, long sleeved robe that goes all the way down to her feet. She seems to be the same age as Kion, maybe a year or two older.

"Hi there. My name's Kion." the young boy said as he introduced himself.

"Very nice to meet you, Kion. I am called Hex." Hex said with a smile.

**"Now that you have your Skylander, Kion, you must hurry on to your first destination. My assistant Hugo will meet you there. Good luck, Portal Master."**

And with that, Kion and Hex were transported to an island that was being ripped apart by something powerful!

"Look at all those balloons leaving. Parking's gonna be a snap." Said a man in pilot clothing.

The man seems to be a humanoid feline of some sort. Perhaps he's one of those domestic house cats that Kion's heard about from Rafiki and Ono.

"They're not just leaving, they're evacuating! Something is terribly wrong!" A humanoid mole with brown fur, a green coat, and glasses said in fear.

"Aaah. Well that explains the flying rocks." said the cat man.

They maneuvered his hot air balloon through the debris with swiftness and precision as he was careful not to crash into anything. He slowed down and landed on a bit of the island that was still intact. The basket's door opened and the mole guy stepped out onto the island.

"Are ya sure this is a good idea?" The pilot asked unsure of his friend's plan.

But the mole is not at all deterred.

"Just go on, Flynn! Get to higher ground! I'll meet you on the other side of town."

The now named Flynn closed the door to his balloon and flew off.

"Righty-o! Good luck Hugo!" Flynn said as he flew off to higher ground.

Hugo took a book out of his pack and began walking across a bridge to a smaller piece of the island. Once there, Hugo closed his book and looked around. But there's nothing there except he, himself, and him. In other words, it's as lifeless as an ordinary sedimentary rock.

"Master Eon said help would be coming. He said to be right here! First, the core explodes, then I start hearing voices, and NOW I'm on an island that is currently being ripped apart by who-knows-what! Clearly, I am losing my mind!" Hugo said to himself as he began to question his sanity.

**"Now is the time, Portal Master."** Eon said.

With a crash of Undead elemental energy, Kion and Hex landed on the ground in front of a surprised Hugo.

"Hello, Hugo. It is good to see you again." Hex says to the spectacled mole.

"Whoa! Hex, you've returned! Master Eon was right! That means he DID find another Portal Master to help us. I-I of course...never doubted him for a second. Heh heh...eh." Hugo said, laughing sheepishly at the end.

He looked at Kion and gave the lad a look of respect, despite him being much younger than the previous Portal Master who protected Skylands and the Core of Light.

"It is an honor to meet you, oh great one! I am Hugo, and we have much to do! We need to evacuate everyone from this island before it is too late!" Hugo said with a small bow.

Kion rolled his eyes at Hugo's behavior, not really used to getting such treatment even though he's part of the royal family in the Pridelands. He put a hand on Hugo's shoulder and gave the mole a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Hugo, we'll save everyone. I'm not gonna let anyone die. And there's no need to be so formal. Just call me Kion. And don't bow to me, it makes me uncomfortable when my friends bow to me." Kion said to his new friend.

Having made his point quite clear, Kion and Hex started running across the bridge to the other side of the island… but stopped as they heard a giant crash and what sounded like wood being broken. They looked back in time to see that a giant rock had destroyed the bridge as it was flying by, leaving Hugo stranded.

"Oh, uh, oh dear! Don't worry about me, go on ahead. A balloon should be waiting for us a little further ahead." Hugo told them.

"But what about you?" Kion asked, not wanting to leave Hugo behind.

And that's one reason why the Kings of the Past have chosen Kion to lead the next Lion Guard. He's never one to leave a man behind, and will gladly do anything he can to help his friends. It's just too bad his family and friends seemed to take him for granted.

"I'll catch up with you guys, somehow..." Hugo replied in an uncertain manner.

Although they were hesitant about it, Kion and Hex nodded before making their way across the island to help evacuate any and all civilians remaining on the island.

"So Hex, what do you think is causing this island to break apart?" Kion asked as they neared a small town.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, it's powerful!." Hex said as they were stopped by one of the inhabitants known as Snuckles.

"We heard the Skylanders were all gone, but it's great to see you're here! We could use some help! The road is blocked, and people are trapped on the other side!" Snuckles explained. "Try using that cannon over there!"

Kion and his Skylander companion looked in the direction that Snuckles was pointing and saw the cannon. Although he doesn't really know what a cannon is, Kion seems to have knowledge of how they work. Likely Master Eon's way of helping him to survive. The Portal Master/Skylander duo look at each other and nod as they move to activate the cannon.

Once there, Kion pulls on the string which is this type of cannon's activation system causing it to fire a cannonball and destroy the debris blocking the road.

"Good job, Kion. Now let's get a move on." Hex said as the two move further into the village.

Once they round the corner of town though, they come across a locked gate with more Mabu civilians trapped on the other side. But Kion also saw that the gate has a big, golden lock on the front. And there's no cannons around to shoot it open.

"Hey you're a Skylander aren't ya? Good to have ya back! We'd gladly escape from this place, but the gates are locked! If you can find a key, it should do the job." The guy said with a level head.

Kion looked quite unsure about this, as he's never seen, nor had to use a key before. After all, human objects are banned in the Pridelands, so he's never gotten a chance to mess around with any. But a reassuring look from Hex was enough to calm him down. And so, Kion and Hex began to look around for a key to open the gate.

A few minutes later, Hex managed to find the key to the gate next to one of the houses. She floated over to the gate and called her human friend over. Without missing a beat, Kion ran on shaky legs over to Hex and they used the key to unlock the gate, thus allowing the Mabu to escape whatever is destroying the island. But no sooner did they get past the gate, they were stopped by another Mabu.

"Thank goodness the Skylanders are back! We need your help! Blobbers over there can't move that turtle, and people are trapped on the other side! Please, you have to help them!"

And so we see a lone Mabu trying to move a giant turtle, and having no luck in doing so.

"Okay, we're on it." said Kion.

He and Hex walked to where Blobbers is and got his attention. The intelligent Mabu was startled by their appearance, but quickly collected himself when he got a good look at Hex.

"By pythagoras's theorem! You're a Skylander aren't you? Thank goodness! I've got a big brain, but pretty puny muscles. I could sure use a hero such as yourself to help me move this turtle..."

Hex calmly floated over to the giant turtle. Or is it a tortoise?

"No problem." she said as she effortlessly moved the turtle out of the way.

After two more pushes, the other Mabu quickly ran to try and get to safety. Kion and Hex advanced further along and come across a few more turtles on a different path. They ignored the turtles for now, and saw the same pilot from before waving at them from the top of a cliff.

"Hey down there! The name's Flynn. Hugo told me to meet you. Boy you got here just in time. I can see what's causing this island to shatter. Come here and I'll show you." he called.

Kion looked around but couldn't find any way to get up to where Flynn was. There's no vines they can use to climb, and it's too high to jump up. Not to mention that since Kion isn't a lion anymore, his jumping ability is greatly reduced.

"How do we get up there?" he called.

Flynn pointed down at something, and the two of them saw what he was pointing at. They were purple, glowing pads on certain parts of the ground.

"Use those bounce-pads, they're super springy!" Flynn called back.

Seeing that they didn't have any other option, the leader of the Lion Guard and his Skylander made their way to the first bounce-pad. And Flynn was right! Those things really are springy! They made it up to where Flynn was and got a good look at what was destroying the island. It was a giant twister! Possibly a category five! Maybe stronger!

"Hevi kabisa!" gasped Kion.

"I don't know what that means, but I'm guessing it means you're as surprised as I am." Hex quipped, as she doesn't understand the language of Swahili.

"Yeah that twister's a big one alright, but I've got an idea. What we're gonna do is... WHOA!"

Flynn would've told them his plan, had it not been for a giant rock headed straight for them! The balloon pilot ran as quickly as he could and got into his balloon, taking flight just as the rock hit the cliff side! It fell shattered on impact, but lucky for Kion and Hex, they landed on their feet.

"That was close!" Flynn said as he flew his balloon next to the edge of the road that Kion and Hex were on.

"Are you okay, Flynn?" Hex asked.

She didn't want any civilians to get hurt if she could help it. It's the duty of the Skylanders to protect Skylands and its people after all. Flynn waved her off.

"It's okay! You two go on ahead, and I'll take her around and meet'cha back here later!" He said to them.

Kion saluted the pilot showing he agrees with that plan. The two were about to advance, but they noticed that there was a strange golden gate in their way! But that's not all. Blobbers was on the other side of the gate.

"Blobbers, what's going on? And how'd you get here so fast?" Kion asked as they got closer.

Blobbers saw them and began to explain.

"You guys again! Thank goodness. I don't know how I got here, but what I do know is that I'd gladly escape this raging tornado, except these monster gates are in my way! Monsters always stake out their territory by putting up these gates. And these are particularly nasty little monsters too. Hungry little Chompies! I'll stay over here thank you. It sure beats being on the Chompy side... Um… which is where you are. But don't worry! These gates will automatically be destroyed when all of the monsters are defeated. So all you guys have to do is get rid of all of the Chompies! Eh heh heh... Uh good luck."

The two heroes just gave a sour look at that explanation as if to say 'Oh sure, NOW he tells us.'.

No sooner had Blobbers finished explaining did the Chompies show up. And Kion was kind of confused by their appearance.

"Hex, why is everyone so scared of a bunch of walking lima beans with teeth?" he asked.

Hex couldn't help but laugh as she began firing blasts of undead energy at the Chompies before they could bite. That's certainly a new way of describing the Chompies. It took only about ten seconds for Hex to defeat all of the Chompies, what with them being so weak, and the Monster Gates disappeared. They advanced and saw another locked gate with a family trapped behind them!

"It's gone! The Mabu palace is all gone! And... oh no! Look, the Royal Mabu family is trapped! You must save them!" Blobbers exclaimed in panic.

Before Kion or Hex could move to save the Mabu Royal Family, they were ambushed by at least eight Chompies!

"These things are getting real annoying!" Kion said as Hex readied her magic again.

"I'll hold off these guys off, Kion! You just focus on getting that key and freeing the Royal Mabu family!" Hex said as she fired a skull made of Undead energy at the nearest Chompy.

The lion-turned-human nodded and ran over to the giant turtle that was near a big gap. He successfully pushed the turtle into the gap, even though he's not the Lion Guard's strongest (that position's been taken by Beshte.), knowing that he could get to the key by walking over the top of the turtle's shell. Then he ran up the nearby ramp and over to the big cannon. He fired the cannon and destroyed the debris that was blocking his way to the other side before bouncing to the other side using a bounce-pad. Once there, Kion grabbed the key and unlocked the gate!

"Go on, hurry! You've got to evacuate right now!" exclaimed Kion to the royal family.

They wasted no time in running for their lives as Hex finished off the last of the Chompies. Sighing as she wiped the sweat from her brow, she smiled at the work she and her new Portal Master did. Turning to Kion, she levitated over to him and playfully ruffled his hair.

"Nice work out there, rookie." she said playfully.

"Hey, knock it off! You're messing up my mane!" Kion said with a grin.

Hex just let go of the boy with a teasing grin still on her face. And now, with the island evacuated, the two ran to meet up with Hugo and Flynn on a nearby cliff. One that is, for now, a safe distance away from the raging tornado.

"You did it! You've saved everyone on the island!" Hugo said with Glee before it turned into a sense of foreboding. "But this is only the beginning. There are reports of disasters like these happening all over Skylands!"

Hugo took out a tome from his pack as he tried to figure out what the cause of these disasters could be. But Flynn was in no mood to dilly dally like Hugo's doing.

"Yeah well, there's gonna be another one if we don't get moving. That tornado is right on top of us!" Flynn said snapping Hugo out of his reading phase.

"Oh, yes! Everyone, get on the balloon! I'll explain everything on the way."

And with that, everyone got on and flew away from the island. And just in time too. The tornado has just ravaged the entire island, destroying it completely. But even though their mission is accomplished, Kion can't help but wonder about one thing.

_'Why was I chosen to be a Portal Master? Dad doesn't even think I should lead the Lion Guard, and my 'friends' agree with him. I just don't understand.'_ Kion thought to himself.

As if sensing the inner turmoil her young Portal Master was feeling, Hex wrapped the boy up in a hug to try and comfort him. Kion just leaned into her embrace, like the child seeking comfort that he is. Everyone remained quiet as they listened to Hugo explain how Skylands seemed to go to ruin like this.

* * *

_***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading. Please don't forget to vote on the poll I have on my profile. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
